This disclosure relates to a display with a touch detection function, a touch detection unit, a method of driving the touch detection unit, and an electronic unit having the display with a touch detection function.
In recent years, a display capable of inputting information by mounting a contact detection device, which is a so-called touch panel, on a display panel of a liquid crystal display and the like, or integrating the touch panel and the display panel, and displaying various button images and the like on the display panel instead of typical mechanical buttons has attracted attention. The display including such a touch panel does not demand input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad, and therefore there is a tendency to expand the use of such a display to portable information terminals such as mobile phones, in addition to computers.
As a method used in a touch panel, some methods such as optical method and a resistance method exist, and an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel is expected to be developed which has a relatively simple configuration and is capable of achieving low power consumption. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-244958, a display with a touch detection function of so-called in-cell type has been proposed in which a common electrode for display arranged originally in a display panel is also used as one electrode of a pair of touch sensor electrodes, and the other electrode (touch detection electrode) is arranged to intersect with the common electrode. In addition, a display with a touch detection function of so-called on-cell type in which a touch panel is formed on a display surface of a display panel has been somewhat proposed.